You Know You Miss This
by Ororo23
Summary: How do you pick up the pieces of a life that was destroyed? More importantly, what if the life you want is one you have no chance of getting? Loki/OC


I sat at my desk in my office just pondering how much my life had fallen short in the last year. I thought that everything would be fine and that I would just return back normal. That my life would just shift back into it's natural place. I didn't know how wrong I would be.

Somehow though I managed to push through the seconds that morphed to minutes and hours that bled into months. It took so much will power to not give up and say uncle. Everyday was harder than the last.

The nights in particular were torture.

"_My lovely slave." His voice seeps through me like liquid sin._

_Sweat drips down my brow. I'm no longer chained to the wall as I was weeks ago. I'm allowed the luxury of sleeping on a mat of plush covers that is directly next to his bed. _

_Sometimes, for a few moments, I can forget where I am and my purpose in being here. I can forget that I am nothing more than play thing to be used at night and not even permitted to leave the room. I can forget who my life depends on. Well not forget him. That can never happen. No never forget but pretend that things are different._

"_My beautiful slave."_

_His cold ,pale ,long fingers trail down my cheeks. His chill sends an unbearable heat through me and flush to my skin. His touch has grown to be welcoming. I close my eyes and bask in his gentleness knowing deep down that it was not going to last. _

"_Look at me." He growls as his hand now circles my throat. My eyes snap open and are confronted with piercing emerald eyes of my master, they're vibrant and intense. It's so hard to to keep my gaze on them when I feel like he's looking straight through me, into me. Like his eyes alone could alter my reality and my soul. His eyes alone had the power to make me squirm and writhe against the sheets. His gaze make my sex begin to drip with the anticipation of him and what he could and would do to me._

_I feel half disgusted with myself. Falling for a…god that __**kidnapped **__me from my home, without so much as a reason why. But I have to face the facts. I no longer care. _

_It has been 16 hours since he had last touched me or seen me bare. Only God knows what he's been doing. I don't even know where we are. But one thing is for sure. When he comes back he releases whatever frustration he has out on me. On rare occasions he'll caress me after the violent love making_

_Before I know it he was lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. As he thrust me down upon the cloud like sheets I could feel the fabric of my dress dissipate from my body. His green eyes glint with that mischevious look as he oogles my body. God these 16 hours have been torture. My pussy is practically dripping from waiting for him. His fingers prod at my entrance._

"_Is my favorite pet ready for me?"_

_I look down to see that his he's as naked as I am. His cock straining so hard that I can see the veins throbbing on him. His size still continues to frightnen me then again he is not exactly human. He rubs the head up and down center. I can't think straight and can't answer him like I want to, he know this and he relishes the thought that he will punish me knowing I can't help it._

_He leans down and outlines my ear with tongue, breathingly hotly on my skin as his cock teases me._

"_Have you any idea what I had to endure thinking about you like this all day?" he whispers harshly. He thrusts so hard into me that I flinch. I don't think that I'll ever get used to his girth._

"_Loki!"_

_His movements are harsh and erratic, not as calculating as they usually are. His weight pushes me into the bed as I try and control my breathing. My hips try and keep up with his. _

"_That's right pet. Keep up with me."_

_His fingers go to my breasts as they squeeze hard making my nipples impossibly stiffer. He pulls harder when my body starts to convulse around him. He gets impossibly harder inside of me._

"_Come for me."_

_I scream and quiver as he draws me against him in a seated position, feeling him rub against my clit makes me quake harder with him hitting inside me deeper. _

_I bury my face in his neck, sucking at the flesh there. _

_Coming down from my high I feel him shot his hot seed into me, making me come again. He tilts my head back and kisses me deeply. _

_I can feel fresh tears running down my cheeks._

I jerk up from my bed, gasping with sweat covering all of me. I drag my hand down my face trying to catch my breath. I flinch as I feel a pain on my arm. I look down to see a purple bruise marring my brown skin. I can still feel his arms wrapped around me .

I fall back with a huff on my bed and turned to see that it's time for work. My same old dead end job, calling poor saps and telling them that their bills are late.

I get up to take a quick shower and thowing on whatever dress is in my closet. I stop for a second as I always to do to my wedding dress, collecting dust. I can remember clearly the day that I came home… to see my boyfriend waiting for me.

_I slowly walk through the door and immediately head to the refrigerator rummaging through for anything to eat. I'm surprised to see that nothing has spoiled over the six months that I had been away. _

_Feeling a presence behind me I turn around to see the face of my boyfriend…Trevor was it? His brown hair is ruffled and he looks a complete mess with bag under his hazel eyes. I look him over and find a a gold band on his finger. Memories rush to me and I remember that I was engaged. I remember vaguely what happened to my ring. Loki had seen it and flew into a rage. Shouting at me that I belonged to no one but him. He promptly destroyed it._

"_T-trevor."_

_He looks at me wild eyed and then finally tears stream down his face as he repeats my name and hugs me close to him. _

_It was a bittersweet reunion. I was glad to see him again but I didn't feel the same way about him anymore. For awhile I didn't even remember who he was._

_For about a month I tried to make it work with him. But everytime that he touched me I thought of Loki and everytime that he wanted to know what happened to me I couldn't bring myself to tell him. _

_He deserved so much better than this and so I ended it. I couldn't help but think for awhile what could've been._

I sigh and pile my long curls into a ponytail, Loki had always gone on about how he loved to run his fingers through my hair and insisted I grow it longer, giving myself a quick once over in the mirror I decide that I'm good to go. Honestly I feel like just staying in bed and dreaming about my former master. But there are bills to pay so _c'est la vie._

Damn I hate my job. More than that I hate the people in it. Like Andrew. Andrew who will not take a clue.

"Hey Livie. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Not you Andrew." I drawled as I stared absently at the computer screen. I found myself unconsiously typing in Asgardian Mythology. I looked up to see drawings and painting of the ancient God of Mischief. The only thing that they got right was the eyes. Those sharp emerald eyes.

"What's that?"

Andrews face was now directly next to mine and I can smell many things on him, one of them the perfume of Dorothy, who's moans and screams could be heard down the hall not one hour ago.

"Do you know anything about Norse Mythology?"

"I thought the only mythology was Greek."

"Yeeeeah. You should get back to work."

He grunted and moved away.

I sighed deep and counted down the hours to the end of my shift. I took one last look at the picture of Loki and exited the screen.

As I walk into the door of my apartment I instantly know that something is different and what should I see but the object of my madness for more than a year.

"Have I finally lost it?" I mutter.

A wide grin spreads across his face.

"No pet."

Trying to look nonchalant, I walk to the counter in my kitchen and place all my things there.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed your pain."

"My pain… I see. You've come to savor it."

"No pet, this is was different sort of pain."

"What do you care?" I was getting one hell of a rush talking to him like this and him just sitting there and taking it was great too.

"We used to relieve each other of our ill's."

"No, I distinctly remember you causing mine."

"Did I?"

I spun around to spew my venom at him but saw that I was no longer in my apartment. I was… I was in his room. I was looking at his bed and felt the heat rising in me.

"Did I really cause you pain?"

I turn around with him inches away from me. His eyes traveled over licking his pale pink lips and smirking, no doubt sensing my arousal as he always did.

"Or was it euphoria? Absolute and complete pleasure, one that you can only experience me."

I could feel my pulse racing. My body reacting before I could think.

"Loki-"

"Did you miss me Olivia?"

Oh he played dirty. He knew that when he said my name it made me flush all over.

A part of me wanted to tell him that I didn't. That everything was better now. That I didn't miss his touch. I didn't wish he was beside me, telling me to never put the toxin of makeup on my face because the natural me was a goddess, "beauty reborn" he would say. I wish he didn't make me realize that I love him, so much that without him I am literally going insane.

I wish I could tell him this. But I can't. I can't lie to myself anymore.

"Yes…I missed you. But….but you have ruined my life."

"Tsk, tsk , tsk. How could you say such things to your betrothed."

My eyes widened and I think my jaw might have hit the floor.

"Your betrothed?! I was already someone else's betrothed and you…you ruined it. And besides you can't possibly be capable of…of true feeling."

A dark look came over his face when I mentioned Trevor. I felt myself being pulled to the bed and getting tied down by strong silk bonds.

"First, the fact that you ever thought to belong to someone else is a disguting and dangerous notion. Second-"

He crawled towards me, his weight denting the bed. His black hair fell like a curtain over my head, leaving me to confront him directly.

"How can you think that I have no feeling for you and I let you leave me? I gave you a choice, it was a poor decision on your part, but I'm willing to forgive that."

His lips travled down the column of my neck, making it hard for me to even argue. I just moan and arch my hips into his, feeling the buldge that I knew was just for me.

I smirked as I ground against him, a strained look came over his face and he growled deep in his throat.

"Loki…are you being truthful with me. Do you really want me?"

I can't believe I was asking the God of Lies for the truth, but I had, my life depended on it.

He allowed for my hands to go free as he laced his fingers in mine. For the first time I didn't have a problem looking into his eyes.

"You are mine Olivia. Mine alone. I will share everything with you. Including myself. I am yours as you are mine. I swear it."

I tried hard to fight the smile on face.

"Well then, My Lord."

My fingers laced through his silky hair and held him.

"You are stuck with me."


End file.
